


Right Here, Right Now

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Language, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - I know he'd probably be against it but I'd love to hear how Asahi would react to you asking to have sex in a public space. And maybe even a little drabble about if he finally gave in after the millionth time of asking him, like in a dressing room or at the beach or something. 🙃
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Right Here, Right Now

You had been teasing Asahi all afternoon long even though you were out and about with him. Going to various stores, clothes shopping and what not. For some reason though you just really wanted Asahi so badly, and it showed. Any time you were close to him, you would brush your hand across the front of his pants. Or, you would rub his lower stomach nonchalantly as you stand still looking at something. And every so often you’d bring him down to kiss him in a deep but quick fashion before going back to what you were doing.

The constant teasing was making it difficult for Asahi to think straight. But he’d be damned if he let it show too terribly bad. He was working on not being so transparent after all.

All of his composure soon goes out the window though the moment you invite him in the dressing room with you. Normally he would give you your space when you tried on clothes because you don’t want to hear his nit picks about how the clothes were made. But this time, oh man, you invited him in to see the clothes you tried on.

When the two of you get in the dressing room, door locked, Asahi sits on the bench, taking up most of its and looks up at you. He had a soft tint of blush on his cheeks as he watches you. Oddly silent.

“What’s the matter baby~?” You ask with a sly grin. You can clearly tell your advancements were getting to him. “You’re normally complaining about the sewing by now~” You can’t help but tease more as you glance at your boyfriend.

Asahi swallows hard as he looks up at your face and gives you a soft smile. “You haven’t tried anything on yet though.” he chuckles awkwardly and moves a hand to the back of his neck. A sure sign that you are getting to him.

“Oh, I’ll try on this dress then..” you mutter softly as you start to undress in front of him.

It’s not anything new. He’s seen you naked many times before. So why was this time any different? He nods to you before watching as you slip out of your top and your jeans, leaving you in just your bra and underwear. 

“I think I have to take my bra off for this dress..” you say to yourself actually not trying to tease him at this point. But it doesn’t matter as his eyes were glued to your body.

You turn to him with your bra off, naked breasts in his face. You can see that his cheeks got even more red and he is trying not to fidget too much. You smirk and you move between his legs as your arms wrap around his neck. His face eye level with the tops of your breasts. You can feel him shudder as you do so. And you look down to see that he’s clenching his fists pretty hard against his legs.

“You know, Asahi…you look like something is bothering you~” You whisper to him while your eyes travel back up to his face.

“I- I’m fine.” A lie right through his teeth as he could feel the tent forming in his jeans and his heart beat faster.

You chuckle softly as you move out from between his legs, only to sit and straddle his lap. Your lips move to his ear and you whisper, “I know when you’re lying Asahi~ We should do it… right here… right now~” 

Just the thought of doing something like that, in a public place like this, sent shivers down the males spine. As he tried to think of a reason to say no, all he could think about was how exciting it would be to keep you quiet while he pleasured you. 

“But… what if someone hears you… you’re not the quietest when it comes to that, love~” he whispers to you, trying to be playful back. He then leans in and kisses the top of your left breast. Trying to hide how red his face was. It was still embarrassing for him to even think of such a thing, but the way it turned him on was overpowering his embarrassment.

The moment his sentence was said, you press down and grind against him a little, earning a throaty groan from Asahi. It makes you grin and you pull away just a bit to move your lips to the corner of his mouth. “I think I can manage…but can you..?” you ask in a playful whisper while you brush your lips against his. 

There was a heavy breath that Asahi made through his nose. His excitement clear as you can feel it against your core. “I- I dunno…” he whispers to you as his right hand finds your hip, gripping it threateningly hard. He still has his reservations about doing this, even though he’s hard as a rock under you.

“Please, Asahi~” your words a mere lustful whisper against his lips. There was no way that he could say no to the way you begged. It made his mind even more fuzzy as his need grew stronger. 

“Fuck…” he mutters against your lips only to quickly move his left hand to the back of your neck, pulling you in for a deep and needy kiss. Only to pull away seconds later, “This still isn’t a good idea, love…” his voice low and earning a pout from you.

“But you’re already so hard~” you whine to him in a hushed voice, your core grinding down against him once more. “ _Please_ ~” You drag out the word in a needy fashion as your fingers move to the nape of Asahi’s neck, playing with his hairline.

There was a huff that came from his nose before he nipped your bottom lip lightly “Alright, alright-” he murmurs.

Hearing the okay, you instantly move off of him to take off your panties, now completely naked for the man in front of you. Asahi too, eagerly working at his pants and pulling them down with his boxers. His hard cock bobbing from its restrictive clothing, making him moan lowly. 

You can’t help but stare at him a moment. There’s no doubt that he’s large and you always wonder how he fits inside you like he does. But, you take your thoughts away from that so you can move back into his lap. You slide yourself along the length of him as your arms wrap around his body. Asahi moves his hands to your hips, gripping them tightly and making your skin dimple in where he was grabbing. 

It was Asahi’s turn to be impatient now that he felt the slickness of your arousal against his cock. He then lifts you up just a bit before he moves his right hand to his cock and aligns himself up to you. With his tip pressing against your entrance, he brings his hand back to your hip and pushes you down. A feeling that you can never get used to and makes you want to cry out with pleasure. Though you had to be quiet so you bite down on your bottom lip hard and one of your hands move up into his hair gripping it tightly. A light low squeak comes from your throat.

Asahi lets out an exacerbated breath through his nose as you slide down his shaft, trying not to lose it right then and there. He was just so turned on by you - by this whole experience. Trying to keep himself quiet he leans in and bites down on your shoulder until you were all the way sunk down on him.

“Fuck-” you whisper lowly, there is music playing in the dressing room area. So at least the noises of your fucking would be drown out by that. 

“Ready~?” Asahi asks as he brings you back to reality after your mind went a bit blurry from the feeling of all of him inside you.

“Yeah~ Please, Asahi~” You whine and press your body more into him. Grinding yourself down against his cock.

He was about to thrust up into you but with the bench being so narrow, it was hard to do so. So he thought of the next best thing. The floor. He quickly but carefully picked you up while on his cock and moved down to his knees on the floor, only to lay you down lightly.

The movement of his cock inside you as he moves, makes your insides ache terribly and you whimper softly. But once you were laying on the ground you open your eyes to see the look of desire on Asahi’s face. It wasn’t more than a second before he pulled himself out of you to just the tip and then deeply thrusts back inside you.

Your back arches in response and you bring a hand to your mouth, biting down on it a bit hard. Seeing the reaction from you, Asahi grins and does the same motion a few more times. 

Your body feels like its on fire with pleasure from his agonizing thrusts. “Please- faster~” you beg in a whisper as your eyes are half lidded and looking up at Asahi. 

“Your wish is my command, love~” he coos to you lowly before he moves his body down, hovering over you and he starts to thrust quick and deep inside you. He isn’t able to control himself now. Not caring about the squelching noises that were filling your ears.

It’s a mere 5 minutes before the both of you feel compelled to fall over the edge with your orgasms. With your body reacting to his and vise versa, Asahi moves to bury his face in the crook of your neck as his hips become erratic, hitting your most sensitive spots as he does so. 

With much restraint the both of you cum one right after the other - silently - with little light whimpers. But your bodies react enough that you don’t need to make noise to know or feel that the other came. 

Your mind is completely fuzzy after you cum and you can’t even think to form a coherent sentence after what just happened. But as you lay there, dazed, you can’t help but feel surprised that your boyfriend indulged you in such activities. A smile crosses your lips as you think about what the two of you just did.

Breathing heavy and panting, Asahi rests above you but doesn’t put his whole weight on you as he tries to catch his breath. He can’t help but think that this was the hardest he’s ever cum before. Did it have to do with doing this type of thing in public? He wasn’t sure, but there was a part of him that wanted to find out and try this again. Maybe. But he wasn’t going to tell you that just yet. Maybe he’d surprise you next time, instead.


End file.
